Electrostatic capacitance is a method of energy storage that has not been widely used for bulk electrical energy storage. In general the charge and discharge mechanisms for traditional electrostatic energy storage in a dielectric material are in a time-domain range of picoseconds to hundreds of microseconds. There is a need for more dense energy storage in both energy densities per unit mass and energy density per unit volume.